There is an ongoing need in the flavor industry to identify new flavor compounds such as warming compounds, which are known to provide a sensation of warmth. Previously reported warming compounds include 1′-acetoxychavicol acetate, 1′-acetoxyeugenol acetate derivative, polyhydric alcohols, capsicum powder, a capsicum tincture, capsicum extract, capsaicin, homocapsaicin, homodihydrocapsaicin, nonanoyl vanillyl amide, nonanoic acid vanillyl ether, vanillyl alcohol alkyl ether derivatives, such as vanillyl ethyl ether, vanillyl butyl ether, vanillyl pentyl ether, and vanillyl hexyl ether, isovanillyl alcohol alkyl ethers, ethylvanillyl alcohol alkyl ethers, veratryl alcohol derivatives, substituted benzyl alcohol derivatives, substituted benzyl alcohol alkyl ethers, vanillin propylene glycol acetal, ethylvanillin propylene glycol acetal, ginger extract, ginger oil, gingeol, gingeron, and black or white pepper extract [U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,504,048 and 6,838,106; U.S. Publication No. 2009/0054498]. However, these warming compounds may cause irritation when used in high amount, while exhibit short-duration effect or insufficient strength when used in low amount. There remains a challenge in developing novel warming compositions that provide long-lasting and strong warming effect in the absence of negative attributes such as irritation. Thus, there is a particular need to identify new warming enhancers that enhance or modify the warming flavor, preferably lower the levels of warming compounds in various food products to provide advantageous properties as well as economy of use.